wurldapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Delong gets kiked otu fo da hoem
Jack Delong gets kiked otu fo da hoem is a point-and-click adventure game developed by Games that Don't Suck int. in collaboration with Games of America. It is set in the Wurld universe, although it was initially envisioned as a stand-alone game. This game sparked the third subset of the Wurld universe, and is the first videogame entry, being released in 1996 for Microsoft Windows, with ports for the Playstation and Sega Saturn to come in 1997. The game was rated M for Mature due to Strong Language, Sexual Themes, Blood, and Use of Drugs. The game recieved generally positive reception, due to it's bizarre, surrealistic story, but was criticized for often nonsensical puzzles. A subseries within the Wurld universe, Jack's Cracky Adventures, spawned from this game, which was handled solely by Games of America for the most part. The game was remade in 2006 for the Gizmondo, and again in 2007 for the Nintendo DS. Plot It is the year 2007, and Jack Delong's brother Freddy comes home from the grocery store, with some exciting news: Jack is being sent off to boarding school due to Freddy's complaints with him. Once there, Jack intends to embrace his newfound freedom from his abusive brother, and tries to make friends with all the people there. This leads Jack to befriending a gaggle of stoners that really should be in High School at their age. Jack decides to smoke some weed with them, and gets addicted. For the first semester, Jack manages to hide it pretty well, but eventually he starts smoking more and more, and he starts going batshit insane in the halls. This leads to bizarre distortions of the world, caused by Jack's being high, which causes many a strange quest. Apart from a boss quest at the end of each year, the quests you get are randomized to increase replayability. In the first boss quest, a unicorn-dragon invades the gym, and Jack has to find a sword, shield, and armor, with which to take care of the beast. Upon doing so, Jack falls unconscious, and upon waking up, discovers that he had been beating the Coach with a mop and given her a black eye. The second year's boss quest had Jack becoming convinced his roommate was an undercover spy from his brother, who is trying to gauge Jack's weaknesses for him. Distraught, Jack starts tailing him, and finds out he has the ability to shapeshift. After making this discovery, Jack takes on the task of learning to shapeshift, too. But first, he'll be needing more weed. Jack turns into a Power Ranger and proceeds to fight his roommate. Jackson is eventually taken captive by his demonlings after he knocks him unconscious. Jack falls unconscious as well, and when he wakes up, he's at the guidance counselor's office. He tells her about what he saw, and she tells him that he's batshit insane, and that his roommate now has a black eye because of him. However, Jack is congratulated for catching a "weedo" as his roommate was found holding some marijuana that Jack had brought to his room. At the start of the next schoolyear, Jack meets a man named "linkwithajoint" on Omegle, and bonds with him over the Mary Jews. When he goes to meet up with the stoners, they scold him for busting a fellow weedo. Jackson clears up that his roommate was trying to bust him, and so they prohibit him from taking any weed to his room from now on to avoid getting caught. The third year is the last one in the entire game, and follows Jack's quest to get his roommate expelled. His roommate was allowed to continue school on the basis that if he gets caught with marijuana once more, he'll be expelled, since he ratted Jack out while suspicion was cast on him. The boss quest of the third year has a black knight entering the dorms, with Jack charged with sticking a grenade inside of it. However, to do that, he has to first stun him with the power of varying traps. Once Jack does so, it's revealed that the black knight was actually his roommate, and the grenade was marijuana. His roommate is then expelled, and Jack comes up safe. For now, anyways. Official recognition Despite being the first appearance of Jack Delong in the Wurld universe, this game has not yet been confirmed canon. No references to the game, or it's sequel, Jack Delong coms cralin bcak, have appeared in any official Wurld media, even when Jack himself appears. Despite being a spiritual successor of sorts, the Jack's Cracky Adventures subseries completely ignores the plot of these games, and even retconns several events that happened throughout the games. The only events of the game to carry over to later entries are Jack going to boarding school, and getting expelled for possession of marijuana. When asked to comment on the duo's place in canon, the game's director, Jimothy Jefferson, refused to comment. Reception Critics thought the game was aight, but a disappointment. Especially IGN, who only gave it a 10/10. Game Informer included the game as #1 on their list of "most illegal video games".